Necesidad
by Hayden Bell
Summary: Hay muchas veces en que las misiones se vuelven peligrosas, sobre todo cuando hay alguien en tu mente que puede arriesgar la misión. Arthur se ha dado cuenta de un grave problema y debe arreglarlo cuanto antes. ¿Podrá?


NECESIDAD

**Filme: **_**INCEPTION**_**  
Pairing**: _Arthur/Eames  
_**Beta_Reader**_: Loyle_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las balas pasaban por todos lados, aun no podía creer que les hubiera vuelto a ocurrir en menos de un año, ¿es que acaso se estaba volviendo común que los grandes magnates de la economía mundial se prepararan para cualquier intento de extracción? Como fuera, ahora lo más importante era deshacerse de ellos y por fortuna eran especiales a la hora de derribar a sus enemigos, Arthur, con toda la frialdad posible preparó su arma favorita, una bazuca, y sin remordimientos la disparó contra sus enemigos, quienes salieron disparados por los aires al contacto del pequeño misil.

-**Debemos entrar ya…** -ordenó Cobb, con su aspecto serio e intransigente, siendo seguido por Ariadne, Yusuf y el mismo Arthur, no sin antes cubrirlo en el tiroteo hasta poder resguardarse en una pequeña casa, después de muchas calles en las que perdieron a sus agresores; la casa era extraña, tenía aspecto de "casa de muñecas", toda color de rosa, con adornos infantiles e incluso con ventanales redondos. –**Este es el centro…** -dijo el líder, mirando a su alrededor. Arthur como siempre se puso atento a las ventanas, viendo a lo lejos a los agentes.

-**No tenemos mucho tiempo Cobb.** –la seriedad del joven pupilo era en verdad avasalladora, pero en realidad ese era el principal motivo por el que Cobb lo tenía entre sus más fieles amigos y aliados, lo conocía tan a la perfección que le confiaba hasta su vida. –**Debe estar en su habitación…** -dijo después, a lo que los demás asintieron, era verdad que la mayoría de las personas ocultan su información en los lugares más preciados, y sin duda en aquella mente las cosas no serian diferentes.

Cobb y Ariadne subieron a la segunda planta, mientras que Yusuf resguardaba la parte trasera. Arthur seguía con vigía en el frente, aprovechando el momento para caminar por la estancia y mirar por todas las ventanas, ningún esbirro de aquellos entraría sin que él lo atravesara con una bala, su aspecto sereno y muy avispado provocó una risa socarrona muy conocida para él, quien al girarse pudo mirarla de lleno.

**-¿Me extrañaste cariño?** –la pregunta hizo que rodara los ojos y se concentrara de nuevo en la misión. –Vamos Arthur, dilo… -aquellas palabras solo hicieron que cerrara un momento los ojos, como si tratara de controlar su molestia.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –le preguntó con la voz de siempre, tratando de disimular de manera casi perfecta los nervios que le saltaban cada vez que Eames aparecía, sobre todo por la manera en que lo hacía, siempre tan misteriosa y poco cortés.

-**Eso mismo te pregunto.** –aquello hizo que el otro levantara una ceja de sorpresa. –**Vamos Arthur.** –Eames caminaba con lentitud, acercándose con extremo sigilo, sin hacer ruido al caminar, sin dejar de ser sexy a los ojos del otro. –Tú me has traído aquí, y no me puedo creer que en media misión hayas decidido recordarme. –frunció el entrecejo y desviando su atención completamente al otro.

-**¿De qué rayos hablas? **–preguntó con sumo enojo, apuntándole entonces a Eames, creyendo que tal vez se trataba de un truco mental por parte de la persona en quien habían entrado.

-**Sabes de que hablo, no has dejado de pensar en mí desde hace meses.** –mientras hablaba se acercaba aun más, sin temor a ser asesinado. –**Sabes muy bien que no puedes dejar de desear que esté a tu lado… me amas Arthur. **–la forma en que lo decía sin duda hizo tambalear la seguridad de Arthur.

-**En tus sueños, Eames. **–contestó con sarcasmo, era la primera vez que pasaba de esta forma, todas las anteriores habían sido menos peligrosas, en todas Eames solo aparecía a lo lejos, distanciado, lo que ayudaba a Arthur solo para afianzar su compromiso con cualquier misión, pero ahora está ahí enfrente, asediándolo de una forma que lo haría quebrantar su razón.

-**No, en los tuyos.** –con la mano apartó el arma con la que era amenazado y sin muchos preámbulos atrapo al chico entre sus brazos, buscó sus labios, lo besó con fuerza y deseo. Arthur no pudo negarse a esos labios que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando, aunque aquello era totalmente falso, porque el sabor era como se lo imaginaba, no como realmente era el de Eames y eso lo sabía bien o al menos así lo comprendía en aquella "realidad". Se olvidó por completo de lo demás y se entregó a sus propios deseos. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Eames y lo atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza, intensificando el momento y su deseo por el hombre que llevaba mucho tiempo en su mente y que ahora irrumpía de esa manera.

**-¡Arthur!** –la voz de Ariadne lo sacó de su idilio con Eames, quien de inmediato se giró a la chica sintiéndola como una potencial enemiga, lo que Arthur no dejó de notar, por lo que se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos. **-¿Qué es esto?** –la chica estaba completamente sorprendida. -**¿Qué haces aquí Eames?** –la pregunta fue clara, pero la respuesta no podría serlo, considerando que Ariadne no recordaba haberlo visto antes de entrar al sueño.

-**La pregunta más sensata sería****:**** ¿Por qué interrumpes así****,****niña?** –Eames, de la mente de Arthur, se acercó peligrosamente a la chica quien por instinto retrocedió unos pasos, notando que aquel no se trataba del Eames real, lo que la hizo dar una mirada de asombro a Arthur, quien trataba de esconder su vergüenza.

-**Eames, por favor vete. **–le ordenó Arthur, a lo que el otro no pudo más que reprimir su enfado. –**te aseguro que regresaré, pero ahora vete por favor**. –sus ojos eran de suplica, aunque era casi imposible que las personas creadas en la mente de una persona fueran dóciles, ese Eames dio un paso hacia atrás.

-**Solo por esta vez…** -aquella respuesta incluso hizo que Ariadne tuviera claras confusiones, era inusual que accediera tan fácil, sobre todo después de haber conocido a Mal, la esposa de Cobb, quien no mostraba ningún signo de bondad a la hora de querer deshacerse de quien entraba en la mente de su amado. Eames desapareció entre las habitaciones.

-**Puedo controlarlo gracias a que no es mi mente y que recién descubrió como llegar hasta mí.** –le dijo Arthur después de unos segundos, regresando a tomar su arma que había quedado en el suelo, pero la chica aun mostraba signos de inconformidad y estaba claro que tenia miles de preguntar por hacerle.

-**¿Cómo es que…?**

-**Hora de irnos…** -Cobb apareció con un Yusuf intranquilo. –**Han llegado por atrás, aun así ya tengo lo necesario.** –de la nada los disparos volvieron a retumbar a su alrededor, pero esta vez no se preocuparon en detenerlos, Arthur vio como cada uno de ellos llevaba su arma a su cabeza y jalaba el gatillo, después de un segundo de mirar sus cuerpos inertes, él hizo lo mismo.

Cuando despertó la realidad era muy distinta, aunque por seguridad sacó su tótem y lo arrojó con suavidad en la mesa que tenía enfrente, constatando que en verdad se trataba de la realidad. Con intranquilidad busco a Ariadne, quien le miraba con un gesto preocupado desde el otro lado del vagón, justo al lado de la mujer a quien le extrajeron la información, Cobb, como siempre, tranquilo y con aire satisfecho, aquello había resultado mejor después de todo y Yusuf como siempre trataba de tomar el tiempo del sedante, admirándose de ser tan preciso.

Como fuera, el momento de separarse había llegado al arribar a la estación principal. Los cuatro salieron con su maleta, Arthur pudo ver a la empresaria a lo lejos, pareciendo descolocada y confundida, algo normal para quien acaba de ser "robado" de esa manera. Fueron hasta el estacionamiento y mientras se acercaban pudieron ver a unos hombres que los esperaban, siguieron andando sin inmutarse, mientras el auto que custodiaban era abierto.

Cobb entró al auto mientras los demás lo esperaban, fue cuestión de diez minutos para que la información fuera entregada y volviera a salir como si nada, se fueron a su propio auto y con gran velocidad salieron de aquel lugar, perdiéndose entre las calles para que no fueran seguidos por nadie. Cada uno fue dejado en los lugares que habían pedido, Arthur pasaría unos días en aquella ciudad, mientras que Cobb regresaría a Estado Unidos, Yusuf volvería a su escondite y Ariadne a la Universidad.

-**Tenemos que hablar…** -le había dicho la chica poco antes de despedirse, pero Arthur no sabía muy bien como contestar aquello y simplemente la miró con cierto temor. No estaba seguro de que había pasado o como, pero Eames se estaba volviendo un problema de magnitudes cataclismicas. Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, en la que se hospedaba, fue directo al teléfono y marcó el número ya conocido. Escucho el timbrar un par de veces.

-**¿Arthur? **–no podía creer que le hubiera contestado, llevaba semanas intentándolo y hasta ahora le había recibido la llamada, no podía creerlo y por tal motivo no sabía que decir ahora. **-¿Estás ahí Arthur? **–no supo cuantas veces le insistió, pero era lo de menos.

-**Sí.** –fue la sencilla contestación, pero su voz se quebró y no supo como continuar, lo que tenía en mente era demasiado para su gusto, pero sabía que si no lo solucionaba, pondría en riesgo las misiones y a sus amigos. –**Necesito hablar contigo.** –hablaba pausadamente. –**Estoy en el Strand Palace.** –no sabía si Eames estaba en Inglaterra en esos momentos y no le importaba, solo quería que estuviera ahí cuanto antes.

-**Te veo en unos minutos.** –la voz del otro era normal, incluso se mostraba demasiado contento y no demostró preocupación o algo así, igual creía que se trataba de algún asunto importante sobre misiones o algo parecido, porque todos sabían que se le hablaba solo cuando su presencia era realmente importante, cuando Cobb en verdad le necesitaba. Lo que no sabía era que Arthur le estaba necesitando ahora solo para él, saber si seria correspondido en verdad podría causarle severos daños emocionales.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur bajó a la cafetería del hotel, con un profundo temor de volver a verle, pidió un café americano que le haría olvidar lo dulce que podría ser la vida y lo amarga que realmente era en esos momentos. Su aspecto era sereno e impasible, ocultando bien sus emociones, su vestimenta era típica de él, un traje perfecto de color negro con camisa azul cielo y corbata rayada con la misma combinación, azul y negro; sus cabellos debidamente peinados, sin ninguna señal de imperfección.

-**Tan correcto como siempre.** –Arthur apenas le miró de lado, pero al verlo su corazón comenzó a palpitar extremadamente rápido, sentía como si la respiración le faltara y temía que en cualquier momento pudiera colapsar de la impresión, por fuera, nada de eso podía percibirse. – **¿A que no podías vivir sin mi tanto tiempo?** –el humor descarado de Eames no hizo más que aumentarle la presión.

-**Te desapareciste…** -le dijo, aunque las palabras tardaron un poco en salir, evitando que sonara mal o demostrara su nerviosismo.

-**Estaba en una misión, cariño.** –mientras hablaba se sentaba enfrente de él, mirándolo con aparente normalidad, pero Arthur pudo notar un brillo diferente, uno que lo hacía verse más atractivo. –**Pero no te acongojes, todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ti.** –sin muchos miramientos estiró su mano para tomar la de Arthur quien de inmediato la apartó, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Eames. Quizá hubiera querido retener aquel contacto, pero Eames en verdad sabia como sacarlo de quicio rápidamente, de ahí que no se atreviera a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, era tan… cínico.

-**Nosotros también… **-levantó su taza de café y la llevo a su boca, afuera hacia un poco de frio y la noche solo lo aumentaba. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, ambos sabían que aquello era solo una farsa.

Pronto se encontraron en la habitación de Arthur, besando con fuerza y pasión, con dulzura y dureza; Eames tomaba la cintura de Arthur y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo era correspondido con la misma intensidad. Estaban seguros de que aquella noche solo seria para saciar la mente de Arthur, pues era la única forma de controlar sus deseos por Eames durante un tiempo. Fueron directo hasta la cama, mientras sus ropas se convertían en un estorbo y se deshacían de ellas con rapidez y una agilidad impresionantes, quizá evidenciadas por el deseo mismo que se demostraban.

Sus labios no se separaban ni un momento, literalmente se estaban tragando, podían degustarse del néctar de cada uno, lamiéndose la comisura de sus labios, jugando con sus lenguas de forma inapropiada, mordiéndose de vez en cuando, embriagándose sin la menor de las vergüenzas, llenándose de la esencia de cada uno, recordando cada detalle de sus cavidades y dejando marca para que nadie más se atreva a irrumpir en ella.

Cuando estuvieron casi desnudos, sus cuerpos volvieron a encontrarse, sus pieles se rozaban con anhelo, podían sentir la calidez de la otra. El roce era un tanto severo, pero muy necesario. Las piernas de Arthur rodearon la cintura de Eames y sus entrepiernas hicieron lo suyo, parecía una lucha encarnada que lejos de disgustarles provocaba sensaciones incomparables y llenas de lujuria. El pecado ya no existía para ellos, no era necesario, porque lo suyo era puro y sincero, se necesitaban y no tenían espacio para dudas.

Arthur pudo sentir como el otro le bajaba los bóxers de un solo movimiento, incluso le ayudo para que se los quitara completamente y entonces si pudiera sentir todo su cuerpo, Eames se deshizo de los suyos; ahora si estaban completamente desnudos y a cada contacto parecían tener ganas de correrse ahí mismo, pero la necesidad por qué el momento perdure era mucho mayor, así que aguantaban lo mejor que podían y seguían con sus movimientos indiscriminados, tocando y lamiendo. El sudor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia y ayudó a que hubiera una mayor lubricación entre ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las embestidas de Eames fueran contra el cuerpo de Arthur, quien de inmediato se enfrascó en una serie de jadeos y movimientos arrítmicos para tratar de que el placer lo inundara por completo, algunas veces fue acallado por la boca del otro, pero la gran mayoría salía con todo su esplendor para deleite del mismo Eames. Desde una vista más panorámica se podía ver a Arthur debajo de Eames, con las piernas entrelazadas a la cintura del primero, sus brazos extendidos aferrados a la cama, con unas sabanas revueltas por todos lados y un ruido de golpeteo con cada embestida. La calidez del lugar y el olor a sexo era la más perfecta idea de fusión entre dos cuerpos.

Minutos después se encontraban abrazados uno contra el otro, la cabeza de Arthur en el pecho de Eames, ambos tenían rostros de satisfacción y no había lugar para otra cosa; tenían los ojos entrecerrados, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento que habían invertido en tan laboriosa faena, sus cuerpos estaban un tanto pegajosos, pero no les importaba, no cuando se sentían tranquilos y completamente enamorados, una vez más se habían mostrado su deseo y necesidad por el otro. Arthur levanto el rostro y dio un beso suave al mayor, luego miró a otro lado y con lentitud se estiró para alcanzar su camisa que estaba tirada cerca, rebuscó en la única bolsa y sacó su tótem, sin muchos preámbulos lo arrojó y espero a que se detuviera, sin embargo, solo una sonrisa pudo formarse en su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Agradecimientos**: Primero que nada, este fic está dedicado a **Loyle**, quien extrañamente también actuó como Beta-Reader xD. ¿Por qué? Porque por ella la pareja de _Arthur/Eames_ se volvió una más de mis OTP's.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa, RW. Corta, pero sustancial. ¿No?


End file.
